Matal Mogamett
|kanji = マタル・モガメット |romaji = Mataru.Mogametto |gender = Male |height = 170 cm (5'6") |family = Wife (deceased) Sana (daughter/deceased) |allies = Myers |enemies = Kouha Ren Kou Empire Scheherazade Reim Empire |occupation = Magician Chancellor Soldier (former) |affiliation = Magnostadt |manga = Night 145 |anime = Episode 25}} Matal Mogamett (マタル・モガメット, Mataru.Mogametto) is the Chancellor of the Magnostadt Academy and seems to have a very important role in the politics of Magnostadt. Appearance Mogamett is a tall old man, with long white hair. He has wrinklies, liver spots, a large mustache that is braided, and a large beard. He wears a large black wizard hat with a metal ring at the base, and a black robe. He also carries a staff that has vines at the head. Personality Mogamett is very loving to the students of his academy and cares for them deeply, but he is quick to rage, like when Kouha Ren warned him to either surrender or get destroyed by Kou Empire, he became viciously violent. While he is wise and benevolent to his fellow magicians and students, Mogamett has a darker side - He considers non-magicians, aka Goi, to be nothing more than animals, less than human, and inferior to magicians due to his past. His views on Goi are not unwarranted, however, as he states the Goi seek power whereas magicians seek knowledge, and thus treats the Goi in the 5the Level like livestock, and even kicked crying Goi children for touching his robes, coldly telling them to go away. History 70 years ago, Mogamett lived with other magicians and even had a daughter. He worked under the royal family along with the other magicians. He was able to get rights to uses magic freely from the king. He also once told his daughter that magicians have been given a reason for being born as magicians. Some time later, the magicians were blamed for a disease that had spread around. He and his disciples had to retire their status but were able to start a small school. 30 years later, he had lost his daughter in a war against the Partevia Empire. He starts to wonder if their mission was to help the goi. He then realizes that they are nothing but livestock and decides to build a country for magicians. Mogamett the starts a rebellion in Magnostadt against the Musta'sim Kingdom. Some time later, Mogamett had taken Yamraiha as a disciple and became like a surrogate father to her. When Sinbad was born, Mogamett, Yunan, Scheherazade, and Gyokuen Ren sensed the strong resonation of rukh. Yunan comments that the rukh is resonating with a great power. Plot World Exploration Arc Mogamett is in a meeting with Kouha Ren, when one of Kouha's men tells him that the Emperor of the Kou Empire has died. He tells Kouha that he should return home as soon as possible. When Kouha gets up, Mogamett listens as Kouha tells him that the Kou Empire will soon invade. Mogamett the gets mad and calls Kouha a Goi brat (Non-Magician) after Kouha leaves. Magnostadt Arc Six months later, Mogamett stops Titus from attacking Aladdin. When Aladdin asks who he is, Sphintus tells him that he is the chancellor of the academy. Mogamett then walks over to Aladdin and pats him on the head. He also says that if he had a grandchild, would he be just like Aladdin. He also calls Aladdin a young, genius magician. The next day, he watches the battle exam between Aladdin and Titus. During the fight when Titus uses destruction, he tells other magicians to get behind him. He then explains what destruction is and what is needed to make it. When Aladdin counters with Hadika Hadeka, He asks Myers if she taught Aladdin the basics of Martial Arts which she says yes. He then stops the fight and tells them that its a draw. He then tells Titus and Aladdin what their strong points are. He also tells them that he will recommend both of them to a few offices. Then when Titus tries to kill Aladdin, he uses his magic to divert the attack. Days later, Aladdin is brought before him for entering the 5th District. He then calms everyone down when Aladdin doesn't deny it. He then has everyone except Aladdin leave and unlocks Aladdin cuffs. Mogamett then talks with Aladdin about Yamraiha and that he wants to learn about everyone who comes to the academy. He then tells Aladdin to come to auditorium tomorrow morning. The next morning, Mogamett enters the auditorium and start the lectern. He talks to them about how they are different from everyone else. He then shows them his past using a type of clairvoyance magic. He then asks what Aladdin, Sphintus, and Titus about the 5th district. When Titus tells the other students, he tells them that they are not oppressing them and that the goi are nothing but livestock. He also tells them that they desires of magicians and goi are different. He tells them that the goi desire power, but magicians desire knowledge. He then stops the lesson for the day. The next day, He reveals that in order to create a country for magicians, they started a rebellion against the nobles. he then talks to Titus about the how he didn't become the ruler of this country and that Titus is only helping Marga to heal and injury in his heart. When Aladdin talks about the deaths in the 5th district, He reveals that the deaths are fewer then the older days. He then tells the students that the magicians were born in order to guide the world towards the right path. Days later, Mogamett appears in front of Aladdin and Titus, telling them to guide him to Marga. When Titus questions him, Mogamett reveals that he knows that Titus is a subordinate of Scheherazade. He then explains his view about magicians of other countries and how he wants to create a nation to help magicians around the world. Afterward Titus and Aladdin take him to Marga. He then gives Marga to Titus and tells him that he can take Marga out of the 5th district. He then leaves the 5th district, while ignoring the other children's cries. Days later, Mogamett is with Titus while some magicians heal Marga. He explains to him that they can heal her, only if she gets regular treatment everyday. Later that night, Titus confronts him expressing that he doesn't want to die. Mogamett tells him that they can heal him but Titus reveals that he is a clone of Scheherazade. He then listens to Titus as he explains his situation. He then notices that Titus's rukh is turning black and tries to help him but Scheherazade takes over Titus' body. Mogamett then listens to Scheherazade as she tells him about becoming apart Reim Empire and to return Titus to Reim. Mogamett refuses to do both and forces Scheherazade to leave Titus's body. He then calls Aladdin and explains Titus's situation with him. He then asks what Aladdin plans to do. Mogamett also asks what Aladdin wants to asks him. When Aladdin asks if Magnostadt is connected to Al-Thamen, Mogamett explains that a man named Ithnan did help the magicians out 12 years ago but they have cut all ties with them long ago. Mogamett also tells Aladdin that while they were allied, they had created the Black Metal Vessels. Aladdin then asks why he had sold the vessels to thieves. Mogamett explains that they did that to obtain funds. Mogamett then reveals that he doesn't care about the goi and that he only cares about the magicians. Mogamett then tells Aladdin that he wants to protect this country and that he needs Aladdin power. The next day, Mogamett tells everyone that Magnostadt is going to war with Reim Empire. When Titus drops to his knees and explains that they can't win against Reim, Mogamett asks him what he is afraid of. Mogamett is then shocked when Titus tells him of the three King Vessel of Reim Empire. Days later, Mogamett is talking to all the magicians and explains that they need to win this war. He expresses that if they don't win then magicians will be pushed down to the darkness of history for the next 1,000 years. He then tells then to take up their staves in order to protect their country. When the Reim Army arrive and Scheherazade asks Mogamett to surrender, Mogamett tells Scheherazade that they already know the answer. When the Army reaches, he explains that the city is surround by a three layer Borg. When the Guardian Deities attack the Reim Army, he says that they are magicians with high amounts of Magoi in them and that each of them can defeat an entire company of soldiers. He says they have prepared to go to war with Reim and Kou Empire by being able to produce food and water within their city. He tell the Reim Army that they will exhaust themselves and they will have to return to their country. When the balloon with gunpowder breaks the Borg, he is highly surprised and says that cannot be that goi dominates against magicians. However, he smiles again and says that they will defeat Reim with the power that Magnostadt magicians' have developed. When the magic of massive destruction appears he is the one who orders to launch the attack, and is seen shocked when the Fanalis Corps appears. Mogamett is, with some high level magician subordinates, administrating the three Magnostadt's barriers, in the Magnostadt's headquarters. Myers explains to Aladdin that Mogamett and the other magicians are searching the way to restore the magic barriers, but now that means nothing since the enemy has already invaded the territory inside the barrier. Mogamett doesn't show any reaction when Aladdin shows himself as a Magi. Then Aladdin addresses to him, and says that he doesn't think Mogamett would be suitable as a king of the world. However, he's shocked when Aladdin displays his power and shoots Heat Magic that goes all the way to the coast. He analyzes the power of the Magi, but he's not satisfied since a Magi is more than a powerful magician. When Aladdin sweeps Reim's army to the shore he takes the opportunity and the magicians restore the magic barrier. While Scheherazade, Titus, Alibaba and Aladdin are having the talk Mogamett is in Magnostadt's quarters, watching the dead bodies of the magicians of Magnostadt. When the magicians find out that the Kou Empire's arriving with a huge army, they ask for help to Mogamett. He says there's no need for worry and he will get rid of both, Reim and Kou's armies. Mogamett heads to the 5th district, and reminds when he was young. He helped with other magicians to make the people who couldn't use magic happy, and he wished to protect them. While he goes downstairs Mogamett thinks, and realizes that now the only ones he wants to protect are his brethren, the magicians, because he hates the goi, and thinks that now the magicians are dying in the war. He's thinking about this when the people living in the 5th District, with Geolga in the front, stop him and beg his help because lots of people are dying in the district because of the magoi absorption. When the magicians that accompany Mogamett say that the magicians are fighting for the country, some people, like Otto, are enraged, because they have to live confined in the 5th District and the magicians drain their magoi. Otto shouts to Mogamett that, because the magicians decided the way to do things now they have to do something about what's happening outside. The other citizens agree with Otto, and then Mogamett is overwhelmed and loses his composure. He shouts at them and proclaims that the only ones he wants to save are the magicians, he doesn't care about the goi. He calls them vile and greedy. Both magicians and goi are stunned, and Mogamett falls into depravity, with the contrast that, while when he was young he wished to protect everyone, now he only wants to save the magicians. He arrives at the deepest sector of the 5th District where there's a great amount of Black Rukh, with the form of Dark Djinn.Night 179 Mogamett appears on a flashback before the beginning of the war, in the 5th-Level Authorization District deepest sector. He's talking to some other First Class magicians, and says that in order to obtain Black Rukh they forced their criminals, war prisoners and the 5th-Level Authorization citizens who are on the verge of death to fall into depravity. Mogamett says that they forcefully immersed their bodies with the Black Rukh through mental disturbance spells from the 8th type of Magic, that they are able to bring about the same result as Ithnan's methods; they dyed people's spirits with desperation. Mogamett adds that when he creates the Black Djinn with the Black Rukh gathered here it will be the end for him. This shock the magicians, and one of them asks Mogamett why. Mogamett answers that in order to manipulate the Black Djinn, he needs to use that same spell and make himself fall into depravity, and that when his role finish his body will be completely drained into black ash. He says that his Rukh will probably exist as hatred itself for all eternity, and that he won't be able to meet them again. The magician answers that this is impossible, since the country cannot live without Mogamett. Mogamett answers not to worry, because this is the last resort and in the case they need to use it he leaves the rest to them.Night 180, Pages 4-6 Abilities Matal is the chancellor of the Magnostadt Academy and considered powerful. In fact, he was one of the 4 people who sensed Sinbad's birth. Magic White and Black Rukh Being a Magician, Matal can use the White rukh. After having some control over the black rukh he uses a spell to make him go through depravity, he is now able to completely control the Black Rukh. Borg :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Mogamett's wand is made up of a staff, it has a spiral on the top that is surround with vines with thorns. Clairvoyance Magic Matal is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images. Water Magic Matal has been shown capable of using water magic to make rain fall as seen in the flashback 70 years ago. Relationships Sana Sana was Mogamett's daughter who died due to the war with the Partevia Empire. Yamraiha Mogamett was her surrogate father. Yamraiha would often ask him to read books to her when she was young. He still cares for her, and desires her to be happy. Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magnostadt Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Black Rukh